Let $\mathbf{M} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 & 0 \\ 1 & -3 \end{pmatrix}.$  Find constants $a$ and $b$ so that
\[\mathbf{M}^{-1} = a \mathbf{M} + b \mathbf{I}.\]Enter the ordered pair $(a,b).$
Explanation: We have that
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 & 0 \\ 1 & -3 \end{pmatrix}^{-1} = \frac{1}{(2)(-3) - (0)(1)} \begin{pmatrix} -3 & 0 \\ -1 & 2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} \frac{1}{2} & 0 \\ \frac{1}{6} & -\frac{1}{3} \end{pmatrix}.\]Also,
\[a \mathbf{M} + b \mathbf{I} = a \begin{pmatrix} 2 & 0 \\ 1 & -3 \end{pmatrix} + b \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2a + b & 0 \\ a & -3a + b \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus, $2a + b = \frac{1}{2},$ $a = \frac{1}{6},$ and $-3a + b = -\frac{1}{3}.$  Solving, we find $(a,b) = \boxed{\left( \frac{1}{6}, \frac{1}{6} \right)}.$